This invention relates to bags for carrying prepackaged items, and in particular, a bag-in-a-bag system which includes an aperture in the outer bag having high resolution content-indicating graphic indicia displayed in the aperture and having lower resolution text printed on the bag itself.
In U.S. application Ser. No. 707,856 which is commonly assigned, there is disclosed a bag-in-a-bag system for carrying contents wherein the contents of the inner bag is indicated in a window in the outer bag by a graphic layer appearing in the window.
However for manufacturing purposes it has become desirable to provide a more readily manufactured construction. As, for example, the graphic layer can have edges that catch on various parts of the machinery during the manufacturing operation.
Thus an object of this invention is to provide a more readily manufacturable system which eliminates the possible disadvantages of a prior system.
In connection with manufacturing the prior window bag, the graphic layer is substantially larger than the window aperture. As a result graphics may be positioned behind the bag panel, not at the window, are not visible, and thus perform no function.
Thus it is another object of this invention to provide a bag-in-a-bag system where the graphic indicia is principally in the window and non-visible graphics are minimized.
In windowed bag-in-a-bag systems the outer bag itself may be imprinted with text material and the layer in the window with the content-indicating graphic material. The use of low resolution printing techniques (such as rubber plate printing) may be suitable for the outer bag but are not suitable for the graphics because of the detail needed to graphically depict the bag contents. On the other hand, while the use of high resolution techniques may be suitable for the graphics they are not needed for the bag indicia, may be excessively costly, and are principally text-like.
Thus it is yet another object of this invention to provide a bag-in-a-bag system that employs a combination of printing techniques that provide suitable bag and graphic printing, which minimize costs and present an optimum combination for fabricating the outer bag for a bag-in-a-bag system.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.